


Fantasme diurne

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p><p>Depuis que ce jeune homme est entré dans l'entreprise, Jack a beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Surtout avec une érection entre les jambes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasme diurne

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 27 septembre 2014**   
>  **Thème de la nuit: Rêves, illusions et fantasmes**   
>  **Thème du oneshot: Les rêves éveillés**   
> 

Jack ne savait pas trop comment gérer la situation. Depuis que ce nouveau était arrivé dans leur équipe, il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, sur autre chose que ses yeux, ses lèvres ou ses fesses. C'est vrai qu'il était craquant ce jeune homme, avec ses yeux lui rappelant la forêt, ses cheveux bruns aux touches rousses, sa peau caramel couverte de tâches de rousseurs ressemblant à des constellations inconnues et ses doigts qui manipulaient les crayons avec tant de dextérité... Jack s'en léchait les lèvres. Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander si ces mêmes doigts savaient jouer avec un crayon... d'un autre calibre, bien plus gros.

Il frissonna en détournant les yeux de la tentation auburn et fit quelques pas pour arriver devant la machine à café. Il mit une pièce dedans et appuya sur une touche, laissant le lait au chocolat couler dans un gobelet, alors que son front se cognait contre la partie en plexiglas illuminée à l'avant. Un lourd soupire lui vint alors qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose que les mains qu'il aimerait avoir autour de son sexe déjà éveillé.

-Jack, est-ce que ça va ?

Il sursauta et fit demi-tour rapidement, se retenant de tomber contre la machine, sachant qu'avec un tel choc, il finirait le bas du dos couvert de sa boisson brûlante. Thiana, une de ses collègues, releva un sourcil brun. Elle le regarda de bas en haut, mais se stoppa à mi-chemin et rougit en détournant les yeux avec un sourire.

-Désolée, je t'interrompt dans tes rêveries ?

Jack fixa son entrejambe, encore bosselée, et soupira en prenant le gobelet derrière lui.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois.

Il s'installa à une table, et la jeune brune aux multiples mèches de couleurs vives se servit elle aussi un gobelet, de thé au citron pour elle.

-Encore notre bel architecte ?

Il la fixa avant de lui accorder un petit sourire. Thiana était son amie depuis qu'il avait intégrer leur entreprise, et elle était un peu comme sa confidente, toujours une oreille à tendre lorsqu'il avait besoin de parler. C'était agréable de pouvoir se poser à une table et parler en petit huis clos avec une amie qui ne vous juge pas sur vos petites rêveries pas toujours innocentes sur un employé encore en période d'essai.

-Il te fait de l'effet.

-Comment si tu ne le savais pas, rigola-t-il. Ça fait presque un mois qu'il est là, et si ça continue, Aster va me tuer.

-C'est un peu ta faute, au lieu de penser à lui en train de te tripoter, tu devrais te concentrer sur ton travail.

-Thiana, soupira Jack. C'est pas volontaire, tu le sais bien, non ? C'est... ça arrive, c'est tout. Tu crois que je demande à finir à moitié en érection en plein milieu de la journée ?

A ce moment, ledit Aster entra dans la pièce, et c'est seulement lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour les fixer avec une expression à la fois choquée et désespérée qu'ils réalisèrent sa présence. Il passa son regard vert de Jack à la jolie brunette, puis pinça les lèvres et se rendit à la machine.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ! Déclara-t-il.

-Oh, ça tombe bien, on ne veut pas que tu saches.

Il lança un regard noir à Jack, qui lui tira la langue. Une fois sa boisson prête, il s'en alla en marmonnant dans sa barbe, laissant les deux amis à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

-Le pauvre, il doit être traumatiser...

-Non, il doit penser que je suis un pervers lubrique, ou un truc du genre.

Elle frappa la table en riant, son joli rire illuminant la pièce. Jack souffla sur son chocolat et but une gorgée. Il était en train de poser le gobelet sur la table, lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour voir une tête auburn rentrant à son tour dans la salle. Thiana, qui était dos à la porte, suivit son regard et posa une main sur sa bouche. Harold, le fameux petit fantasme sur pattes de Jack, était entré sans regarder où il allait, un carnet de croquis dans la main, un stylo entre les lèvres. Il fixait encore ses papiers lorsqu'il introduit une pièce, puis à taton il appuya sur une touche du clavier, comme s'il savait où appuyer.

Jack avala difficilement sa salive en le voyant prendre le stylo d'une main et le passer sur ses lèvres avant de le remettre en bouche. Et Jack devait vraiment avoir l'esprit mal tourner, car il lui semblait que l'auburn introduisait et ressortait le stylo entre ses lèvres, comme s'il suçait une glace à l'eau... ou une anatomie qui durcissait présentement pour lui. Lorsque son café fut prêt, il détourna enfin ses yeux de son cahier, mettant le stylo dans la poche de poitrine de sa chemise, et se pencha un peu trop suggestivement pour Jack pour récupérer le gobelet. Il se retourna et, à ce moment là, vit les deux autres.

-Oh, bonjour.

Les deux hochèrent la tête alors qu'il repartait déjà. Jack avait pris soin de croiser ses jambes lorsqu'il s'était baissé, craignant justement que le beau jeune homme ne le remarque, ou plus exactement la bosse dans son pantalon. Une fois Harold hors de portée, il laissa sa tête tomber sur la table.

-Je dois être complètement en manque. J'ai cru qu'il faisait une fellation à son stylo, et la manière dont il s'est baissé... merde !

-Heu... Jack ? Je crois... enfin, je veux dire, j'ai aussi cru voir ça.

Il releva sa tête si vite qu'il failli la cogner contre la brunette qui s'était approchée.

-Quoi ? Sérieux ?

Elle hocha la tête et il fixa l'encadrement de la porte. Est-ce qu'il s'était seulement rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait, ou bien... ?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack n'arrivait vraiment pas à faire son travail. Il était sensé revoir les profils des différents stagiaires, dont Harold, mais il ne pouvait oublier un stylo noir se faufilant entre une paire de lèvres roses et un cul à se damner présenter à ses yeux comme une offrande à un dieu. Il pinça l'arrêt de son nez en soupirant entre ses lèvres. Voilà un moment qu'il sentait une nouvelle érection poindre le bout de son nez dans son pantalon, mais s'il se faisait chopper par Aster, cette fois, l'australien allait vraiment lui faire vivre un enfer.

Et tiens, quand on parlait du lapin, voilà que l'australien venait justement d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

-Overland, je te laisse le bureau pour le reste de la journée, t'as intérêt à pas foutre le bordel.

-Hein ? Tu pars si tôt ?

L'homme aux cheveux bleu-gris attrapa vite sa veste et l'enfila en jetant un regard au jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Pas trop le choix. North a accepté que j'aille à l’hôpital.

-Oh, tu vas enfin te faire interner ? Plaisanta Jack.

-Ah, ah, ah, très drôle. Non, la perfection qui me sert de petit ami s'est cassé le bras et je vais le rejoindre.

Jack fit un sourire en secouant la tête. Keith et Aster avaient eu un véritable coup de foudre lors de leur première rencontre il y a de ça trois semaines. Le plus comique était que le meilleur ami de Keith, qu'il appelé Krokmou pour il ne savait quelle raison, était justement Harold. Une idée lui vint alors.

-Du coup... toi et Harold, vous... y allez ensemble ?

-Haddock ? Non, il a dit que si j'y allais, il reste ici. Il me fait confiance le p'tit archi'.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Et comme ça, l'australien s'en alla en fermant la porte derrière lui. L'argenté la fixa un moment, repensant au jour où Keith était venu récupérer l'auburn à la sortie du bureau. Le meilleur ami était en soit aussi très beau. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais très en désordre mais visiblement couper pour cet effet, des prunelles d'un vert anis qui éclaircissaient sa peau brune digne d'un surfeur. Peut-être était-ce justement l'aspect surfeur, donc le souvenir de son Australie lointaine qui avait fait un tel effet à Aster lors de leur rencontre. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, dès qu'ils avaient plongés leurs regards dans les yeux de l'autre, tout le monde avait senti l'atmosphère changer, comme plus douce et romantique d'une seconde à l'autre. Entendre le lendemain qu'ils sortaient DEJA ensemble était un peu surprenant, mais pas plus que leur patron qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au Père Noël en personne.

Jack baissa les yeux sur le dossier fermé devant lui. Celui d'Harold. Le même jour où Krokmou avait eu son coup de foudre avec Aster, l'argenté avait appris le surnom de l'auburn : Hiccup, pour une crise de hoquet aiguë qu'il avait eu durant son enfance. Il le trouvait adorable ce surnom, et ça lui allait bien à ce joli brun à la peau constellée de petites tâches, avec cette manie qu'il avait de se gratter le coin de la mâchoire, juste à côté de l'oreille, ou la manière dont ses yeux se plissaient dès qu'il avait ce sourire, celui qui dévoilait ses dents légèrement écartés sur le devant.

Jack se lécha les lèvres. Cette fois, c'était officiel, il avait une érection. Ou du moins un beau début. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier et grogna. Il ne tiendrait pas encore 2h, il avait besoin de relâcher toute cette tension sexuelle, maintenant. Se levant, il se rendit rapidement à la porte et la verrouilla, en espérant juste que personne ne viendrait dans les quelques prochaines minutes. Il en aurait pour dix minutes à tout casser. Il avait ce fantasme qui le faisait jouir si vite qu'il en avait parfois honte, mais là, il en avait juste trop besoin, et autant faire ça rapidement, au cas où. Il prendrait son temps chez lui.

Il retourna à son siège et défit le bouton de son pantalon. Nerveusement, il fit glisser sa main sous son caleçon et caressa sa hampe en réprimant un gémissement. Tout en commençant ses mouvements, il ferma les yeux.

Il s'imagina chez lui, ouvrant la porte sur l'auburn qui se mordillait les lèvres et qui fondait sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Entre la passion de leur baiser et le désir montant, ils se retrouvaient dans le salon-salle à manger du petit appartement du jeune homme à la chevelure blanche, qui prenait les cuisses fermes d'Harold et l'asseyait sans grande douceur sur sa table à manger, l'auburn prenant son visage en coupe avant de susurrer deux mots qui le rendait dingue.

« Baise-moi »

Et ils finissaient par enlever rapidement leurs vêtements, nus en un clin d'oeil, puis l'auburn se penchait en arrière, ses coudes le retenant de tomber sur le bois, alors qu'il écartait les jambes et présentait son anatomie à Jack. Comme c'était un fantasme des plus illogiques, l'argenté finissait immédiatement par le pénétrer sans la moindre préparation, et l'auburn penchait la tête en arrière en appelant son prénom. Il le pénétrait ensuite dans un rythme d'abord assez calme, puis très rapidement, il le pilonnait, les gémissements et grognements de son partenaire suivant le rythme de ses coups de reins, alors qu'il murmurait le surnom de Hiccup à l'oreille de l'auburn. Dans un dernier « Jack » presque hurlé, ils jouissaient ensemble.

Jack se mordit la lèvre et plaqua son autre main sur son gland lorsqu'il se sentit éjaculer. Il pompa quelques fois de plus sur son membre, juste pour profiter au mieux de son orgasme, puis il rouvrit les yeux en respirant fort par le nez. Une minute lui fut nécessaire pour qu'il soit enfin en état de collecter ses pensées. Il nettoya rapidement toutes preuves de sa petite branlette et se rhabilla en lâchant un gros soupire. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer.

-Jack, c'est Harold.

Il vira rouge alors qu'un sentiment de honte l'envahit. Lorsque la poignée de la porte s'abaissa, il vira encore plus blanc qu'il n'était déjà.

-Jack ?

-O-oui, une minute.

Il recula sur la pointe des pieds sans faire de bruit, puis refit le chemin vers la porte et la déverrouilla. Il l'ouvrit mais se détourna immédiatement du jeune homme, se rendant à son bureau. Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui.

-Pourquoi la porte était fermée ?

-Oh... heu... ne le dit pas à North, mais j'ai... j'ai fait un petit somme.

Il s'assit à son bureau et releva ses yeux vers Harold, qui croisa les bras en relevant un sourcil.

-Un somme, hein ?

-Oui. Tu sais, même si North m'a à la bonne, je risque d'avoir un blâme s'il me trouve assoupi au boulot.

Harold pinça les lèvres en riant par le nez, ce qui fit relever un sourcil poivre et sel à l'argenté. L'autre prit alors un mouchoir dans sa poche et se pencha vers Jack, lui essuyant la joue.

-J'ignorais qu'on pouvait se réveiller avec du sperme sur la joue après un petit somme.

Jack sentit une frayeur et une honte comme il n'en avait jamais connu envahir ses entrailles. Il avait tout à coup très envie de vomir. Harold pencha la tête sur le côté, lui souriant.

-Je dirais rien, promis. Mais la prochaine fois...

Il sortit un petit papier de sa poche, qui était en fait une carte de visite. Jack vit immédiatement le numéro écrit au stylo noir sur le bas, et il fixa l'auburn.

-Appelle-moi si tu n'arrives vraiment pas à contrôler tes hormones.

La bouche grande ouvre, Jack le vit partir en direction de la porte.

-Tu savais ?!

-Ben... je m'en doutais, mais Thiana vient juste de confirmer mes doutes tout à l'heure... alors, je me suis dis... mais je ne fais pas ça pour un CDI, juré !

Secouant doucement la tête, Jack gardait un air stupéfait.

-Ton contrat n'a rien à voir là dedans. Mais si tu voulais bien accepter un dîner chez moi...

-Ce soir ? Fit-il avec ce sourire qui dévoilait ses dents. J'y serai à 19h. Ne fait rien de trop copieux, j'ai plutôt un appétit de moineau... et puis...

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le bureau, se penchant vers l'argenté.

-Je suis sûr qu'on est d'accord pour prendre le dessert dans ta chambre.

Jack se leva doucement, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de l'auburn. Il tendit alors la main et agrippa doucement la nuque d'Harold et le rapprocha de lui. Il embrassa alors ses lèvres, juste un peu pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. Leurs yeux encore fermés, Jack sourit.

-Porte quelque chose de facile à enlever. Le dessert sera la première chose qu'on aura ce soir.

Harold se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fixant les prunelles céruléennes de son opposé.

-J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir alors.


End file.
